Batman's Crush II
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: It's Molly's 11th Birthday Party & Terry & Areina (OC that belongs to Reina Grayson) are invited. What happens when some of their new teammates' parents have announcements to make? What could go wrong at a kid's party? Rating changed due to Jason's mouth in chapters 2 & 3. *This is #7 in a series of fics by me and Reina Grayson*
1. Chapter 1

A Batman Beyond Fic

Batman's Crush Part 2

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Three weeks later…

Watchtower was a party.

Literally, a party.

The original team and their children were celebrating Molly's 11th birthday. She already had a small one with a few of her school friends and Luna and Andrew, but this one was including the team and her family.

Molly wore a pale pink frilly and lacy dress with white leggings, black ballet-looking boots and her strawberry blonde hair was pulled into her signature pigtails with white lace ribbons.

Luna, her best friend, wore a yellow tank top and a white lacy prairie skirt with small white slippers. Her long reddish hair was held back by a yellow flower headband.

Andrew, Molly's other best friend, wore well-fitting jeans with a button down tee; his wings were restrained. His black hair had been recently cut short for the party.

Ms. X and Serenity used their powers and magic to decorate. It still looked like the Watchtower but now it looked like Molly and Luna had gotten ahold of pink and white streamers and balloons and curtains and draped the stuff everywhere.

The original Batman would have a stroke if he saw his precious Watchtower now.

Tigress helped with the food. Nightwing took the team off of active duty so the JLU were on their own.

In Gotham, Areina and Terry took care in their appearance. Terry had his hair trimmed and he wore black jeans and a collared shirt. He got a gift for Molly. Areina had to pick it out for him though. He still didn't know how to get Molly to stop crushing on him. He thought bribing her would help but Areina threatened to fry him if he did such a thing. And it didn't help that he got her a charm bracelet also with the other gift. He knew she loved jewelry.

Areina had her hair pulled up into a ponytail with a pale yellow v-neck tee and red jean pants. She was pulling on her ankle boots and pulled a leather jacket on before grabbing her own present, which was a pot of spaghetti. It was her father's recipe. How Bruce managed to get his hands on it, she had no idea. But Areina was happy that he did.

She hoped she did it right.

Terry made sure Ace had food and water before the young adults headed for the Batcave.

"Are you sure you won't come?" Areina asked Bruce.

"No. You two have fun."

Terry merely shook his head at his mentor's ways. He reached up to his ear and touched the comm there. "We're ready."

The boom tube appeared.

"Brian! Stop teasing Luna!" Wally yelled at his 16 year old son.

"Wally, Luna can handle herself," Conner told his former teammate. Superboy had aged well. There was one single wrinkle under one eye; otherwise he had not truly aged. Lucky cloned Kryptonian.

Wally didn't either. At his old age, he was the active Flash and was still going strong. His ginger-colored hair was showing the slightest signs of gray, but there were only a few pieces, so it wasn't really noticeable. Lucky speedster.

And Luna could handle herself. She held out her hand, her eyes going red.

Brian cried out as he was suddenly lifted off the floor and into the air. "Luna, put me down!"

Conner stood there, punch bowl in hand, shocked that his daughter was able to do that without any straining. "Luna…" he warned gently.

"Okay dad." Luna let Brian go, her eyes going back to normal.

"OW!" Brian fell on his butt and he got up slowly, rubbing it. "That's not fair, Luna!"

"Then leave me alone," the Krytonian/ Martian hybrid warned.

Conner chuckled. He put the punch bowl down and smiled. _'M'gann?'_

'_Conner? Is something wrong?'_ the Martian asked mentally.

'_Luna is ready to be trained. She can do more than change her skin color.'_ There was pride in Conner's voice.

'_Okay. We'll start tomorrow.'_ M'gann was gone from his mind.

Conner couldn't believe his luck. He had a wife that kept him on his toes, despite that little issue with her powers decades ago. He had a family, his teammates, the original members of the team. Thanks to Dick, they all lived on his piece of land on the outskirts of Bludhaven. It was his city and it wasn't that he had planned on the original members of the team to move there with him eventually, but they did. He and M'gann had their own home next to Dick's. It was more than big enough for them and their 2 kids. He loved his family. And even though he was still called Superboy, he was by no means, a boy. He was retired, like most of the team was. But there were missions that called upon his abilities, and if Clark wasn't available of course. But Conner didn't mind at all. He got to go home to his family every night. That was what was important to him now.

Tigress walked into the main room, carrying a tray of chips. She smiled at Wally and Flash smiled back. The retired archer put the tray down on the buffet table and Wally was next to her instantly. "Wally…your son," she warned softly.

"Brian and Vincent will find out anyway." Flash pulled Tigress into his arms. "Might as well let everyone in on the news."

Vincent walked into the room with the plastic cups. He looked over at his mom and eyed her oddly. He didn't like the way Flash was holding her.

Tigress pulled away from Flash, smiling meekly at her son.

Archeron put the cups down on the buffet table, grabbed Brian by the shoulders and left the room. He believed he finally caught their parents.

"Welcome Batman C-12, Red Bird C-11." The computer announced as the two New Gotham heroes arrived on Watchtower.

Dick was waiting for them. "Areina, Terry." The first Batman protégé waited for them to get to the door before locking down the teleporter. "This party might be a bit quiet. Meygan won't be here."

"Why, Uncle Dick?" Areina asked.

"She's training with Raven," Dick told his niece. "But the rest of the team is here."

"You said I could meet the original protégés," Terry brought up.

"Yeah. They are. They're ready for your questions. I warned them ahead of time." Dick led the over to the party area.

Orin was entertaining everyone with his water sorcery. He heard the younger kids cheering, including Billy's other best friend, Virgil Jr. Static was letting his only son come to Molly's party, and he made a decision in regards to his son, who was a meta like him. Static and Gear were talking off to one side, talking as if things hadn't been strained with them.

Wally was leaning up against the wall, Artemis next to him. They were holding hands.

Kaldur smiled proudly as he watched his son. After the fiasco of his young adult years, he was happy that his own son had been accepted into his new family. Even though he had saved the world, most of Atlantis thought him traitor and still did to this day. Kaldur still could not return to Atlantis. He was still in exile. The only reason Orin was able to go was because Queen Mera hid the new Aqualad's identity, so he could learn. However, things were getting harder to hide over the past year, even with the dyed hair. So Orin left, showing his dad what he learned and Kaldur picked some of it up. But Kaldur longed for Atlantis.

The team became their family, gave him a new home, a new life. The cloned Roy and him strengthened their friendship and it stayed that way until his untimely death.

Kaldur missed Roy. So did Wally and Dick, even after all these years.

The Atlantean chose to honor his best friend by looking after his son. And now it was confirmed that Roy had a son and daughter. It felt right for Kaldur to look after his best friend's children.

Serenity and Dick were in a corner, snuggled against each other, watching the party. Orin had learned so much in his 9 years at the Conservatory of Magic. Hiding his true parentage had been the smart thing to do.

Orin then created a water dragon but it was so detailed that it looked alive.

Molly giggled happily.

Terry and Areina entered the room with Dick.

"TERRY!" Molly cried. She got up and ran over to the young Batman and hugged him tightly.

"Umf!" Terry got the air knocked out of him as he was pushed back.

Areina laughed.

Andrew glared Terry down. The quarter Thanagarian was ready to rip Terry's limbs off.

The other members of the team grinned at the scene.

"Hi Molly," Terry managed to get out.

"Terry, you got me presents!" Molly let go of him, blushing. "You didn't have to."

"Awwwww," said Wally, Orin, Kevin, Luna and Mathen.

Now it was Terry's turn to blush. "Stop that!" he cried.

Meanwhile, in Pewter City…

Rave ducked as Red Hood threw his grappling hook at her. It was lodged in a wall behind her.

He yanked it out.

The wall came crashing down.

Meygan cartwheeled out of the way and caught the foot of an incoming kick. She pushed Red Hood back with his leg. She backed up as Red Hood got his bearings. "Just give it back."

"Or what? Little girl, you're not ready to play with the big boys." That was when he pulled out his gun and fired it.

Meygan was able to narrowly dodge the rapid fire of the bullets…until one tore through her upper arm. She reeled back.

Red Hood snapped kicked her in the face and Meygan's world faded to black.

Back at the party…

Wally was regaling Terry with a prank he and Dick pulled on Bruce. The Batmobile was painted pink with yellow polka dots.

Terry laughed to the point of tears. Even in his prime, everyone thought he was too rigid. So teasing Bruce was so going to the top of the list.

"Reiena was our 'supervisor' when we had to repaint the car," Wally finished. "I got a few fireballs for slacking off."

Hearing his twin's name bought a sadness to Dick's eyes.

Terry sympathized with the older Nightwing. "Areina turned out fine," he offered.

"She did," Dick agreed. Areina was talking to Orin off in a corner. "Kaldur…?"

"Dick, I do not think you have to worry. But if you wish, I will talk to my son later."

Meanwhile, Vincent and Brian were in one of the balconies overlooking the main room where the party was in full swing. Both boys had buckets filled with stuff. A bucket of melted taffy was next to Brian as a bucket full of feathers was next to Vincent.

"This is great!" Brian whispered. "This should teach our parents a lesson about dating in secret."

"I just can't believe that after all these years, they got back together," Vincent said softly.

"The only good thing about it is that we're gonna be bros." Brian grinned. Long before Billy came along, Vincent had been the youngest. He had been everyone's little brother. Brian was only 2 at the time, Meygan only 1. They both were thrilled with the new baby but Brian mistakenly thought Vincent was really his brother. He had to be corrected later.

Not anymore. Vincent and him were brothers for real.

"On my mark…" said Brian.

"M'gann and I have an announcement," Conner said as he walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist. His only regret was that his brother Clark wasn't here to hear it.

Serenity leaned against Dick.

The kids and young adults of the team gathered around them.

M'gann giggled. "I had this fancy speech but Conner's too impatient for it. So here it is… we're having another child."

Artemis and Serenity rushed M'gann, cheering for her good news while the guys congratulated Conner.

"Luna, you're going to be a big sister!" cried Molly. She hugged her best friend.

"Kevin, looks like you win in the sibs department. Congrats," Orin teased.

"So I have two younger sibs like Mathen. So what?" Kevin threw out.

M'gann smiled as Areina hugged her. Seeing her reminded the female Martian of Reiena. A wave of sorrow hit her. She missed Flamebird. "It's good to finally see you, Areina."

"I know my mom would be happy for you, M'gann," Areina told her.

Terry walked over to the pregnant Martian. "Could I touch your stomach? I mean, I read that babies move-"Terry stammered.

M'gann took the new Batman's hand and put it on the slight bulge. "You asked."

Terry felt the baby move against his hand and he pulled away. "Wow. Thanks. It's moving around."

"So…when are you and Dana having kids?" Areina teased.

Terry waved his hands in front of him, exclaiming, "No kids! I don't want any!"

Everyone laughed at his response.

Molly took his hand just then and smiled up at him.

Terry groaned. Why him?

Airhawk was livid. He watched how Molly was reacting to the new Batman and he hated it. He liked Molly. She was smart and mature for her age. She was funny too. And here was Terry, taking her from him. Andrew wanted to take on the new Dark Knight. That was the only way for him to win Molly at this point…

"Well, we have one too," said Wally. He and Artemis walked over to the entry way, the one where Vincent and Brian were hiding above. Wally backed into that hall. Just in case he got blasted by his old teammates. "So…since our sons are hiding somewhere, we'll just say it. Artemis gave me a second chance. We're dating again."

There was a deafening silence. The adults were shocked.

Kaldur was the one to break that silence. "Artemis I am happy for you."

The retired archer grinned.

"That's great!" Areina ran over to them. It meant that her younger brother would have a brother and dad now. She had noticed the shared looks and small pecks on the lips.

"NOW!" cried Brian, tipping over the taffy as Vincent dumped the feathers.

Artemis and Areina got the taffy but the archer had backed out and Areina got the feathers. She looked like a sick chicken losing its feathers.

The boys were laughing, not realizing that their targets didn't get their prank.

There was a collective gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

A Batman Beyond Fic

Batman's Crush Part 2

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Terry laughed. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It looked like Vincent and Brian must've wanted to prank their parents. But they got Areina instead.

Areina was _ANGRY_! The air around her heated up and everyone scrambled out of the way. "**VINCENT CROCK**! You are _DEAD_!" Areina flew up to the balcony, where the teen boys were laughing. "_**YOU AND BRIAN ARE DEAD**_!" she yelled at them.

Vincent then saw that Areina was the true victim of the prank. He was shocked to see that she was so angry at him. "Sis, I'm so sorry! It was meant for our parents! Honest!"

Brian was oblivious to what was happening, he kept laughing. "You look great!" he joked.

Areina got even more heated. She fired her fireballs at them.

Vincent yelped when one hit his boots and he put out the flames before running away.

Brian's hair caught fire. He cried as he rapidly put it out. "Hey! It was a joke!"

"It's not funny!" she cried. She threw more fireballs at him.

Brian sped away.

Areina gave chase.

"Well…that complicated things." Mathen sighed. "Dad, should we break it up?"

Dick grinned. It had been too long since anyone pulled a prank. "No. Let Areina have her fun."

Serenity chuckled, walking over to the taffy-covered retired archer. "Artemis, let's get you cleaned up."

Back in Pewter City…

Meygan slowly came to. She felt dizzy and tried to move a hand. She couldn't.

That woke her up.

Meygan's arms were pulled around the pillar and tied to it with rope. Her left arm throbbed and she saw it was bandaged. It was the same arm that had been broken a few months ago by Time Stalker.

"I gave you some give in the ropes."

Meygan looked up.

Red Hood was sitting on a chair at a table. His guns were scattered on the said table. "Your arm okay?"

"Yeah. Still hurts though." Meygan took a good look around and saw that they were in a warehouse, the top floor by the looks of it. There were thick curtains covering those skylight windows. In fact, all the windows were covered. There was a large bed off on the other side, and a large duffle bag that looked to be stuffed with clothes. There were no person effects of any kind to identify who lived there.

"The plan worked. Stalker was watching, just like you predicted. He came to me after I 'took you out.' He asked me to join his Legion of Doom. Told him I've seen the original and he had too much to live up to if he did that. But he wants to. Told me I would be perfect for his Legion. I told him I'd think about it." Red Hood walked over to her and with his knife, cut the ropes.

Her arms were feeling better.

"So, did he tell you who was already joining?" Meygan asked him.

"Yeah. I told him I wasn't willing to be part of a group of no names. He told me Drow and Star Sapphire. He didn't tell me who else." Red hood unclasped his helmet, revealing the young-looking man behind it, complete with domino mask. "You sure you want to continue this? Even your dad wasn't this gun-ho about taking out a villain."

"I'm sure, Uncle Jason. Your previous rep got his attention. Which reminds me…how is it? The not killing?"

"Very hard. There are some thugs that really need a bullet in the head. But I remember what I promised you girls and I settled for putting them in body casts. I see the appeal of it. I think I understand why Bruce did it sometimes." Jason Todd went to the fridge he had and opened it. "You hungry?"

"A little," Meygan admitted.

"Come make a sandwich." Jason pulled out the items needed to make many sandwiches.

Meygan smiled and joined him.

Back at the space Watchtower…

Vincent and Brian were in trouble.

Areina had trapped them in an old cargo holding area. They were hiding behind some cargo boxes. "Come on out, you cowards! Take my wrath like men!" she yelled at her teammates.

"We're sorry, Areina!" Vincent cried. "We were trying to nail our parents!"

"That doesn't excuse this! Look at me! You ruined my clothes!"

Brian laughed. He thought it was still funny!

"Dude! That's my sister!" Vincent hissed at his best friend.

Areina threw fireballs in their general direction.

Serenity teleported over to Areina, using one of her vast number of spells. She placed a hand on the angry fire controller's shoulder. "I can fix this." The immortal sorceress whispered the enchantment, and those words were warm and soothing to Areina Greyson as she felt the power behind those very words.

Areina's anger was calmed away as she was cleaned of the taffy and feathers. She knew that her Aunt Serenity was powerful. But she had no idea how powerful until now. Serenity was equal to Doctor Fate, even though their magic was different. But Serenity considered herself second to the Lord of Order. It only took a minutes but Areina was thrilled that her clothes and hair weren't ruined anymore. But she was still made that they pulled this prank!

"Feel better?" Serenity had asked and her voice was soothing.

"I still want to fry them!" she told her aunt. Areina saw Serenity smile and point to a particular crate. She loved her aunt! This was going to be great! As her aunt telelported to the hallway, Areina had two fireballs ready. She threw them at crates on both sides of the crate the two were hiding behind.

Serenity grinned as she heard Areina tell the boys that she was going to fry them good. She chuckled; Areina was so much like Reiena. She missed her sister-in-law so much. The granddaughter of Merlin returned to the party. Things were still going and Molly hopped over to her mom. "Are you ready for your presents?" she asked her youngest.

"YEAH!" Molly ran over to the present table and yelled, "I'm opening my presents!" Everyone headed over to the table so Molly could start.

Back in Pewter City…

"Where did you learn to make that sandwich dip?" Meygan asked her 'uncle'.

"Alfred. He could make anything. I did learn a few things…" Thinking of the long dead butler sobered the mood for Jason. "I miss Alfred. He made living with Bruce bearable. He tried to make me a gentleman but…I have a mouth on me."

"I'm sorry…" Meygan said.

"Don't be. He'd be proud of Dickie-bird."

Meygan looked at her 'uncle'. "Do you want out of this?" she asked.

"Fuck no! I'm in this all the way!" Jason flashed her a smile. "We need to move you soon. Raven's going to tell Dick and you know that."

"So…you'll agree to join?" Meygan said.

"I'll do everything but kill to prove myself. I made a promise to you girls. I'll pass on intel to you. I'll get as much detail as I can get on the master plan and pass it to you."

"So…we're winging this?" Meygan asked.

"We have to for now. I'll let you know if anyone else joins the new Legion." Jason got up. "You know, I miss the old Legion. I mean, you had to worry about Grundy, Bizarro and Luthor. But you knew those guys well. This new Legion…I think Stalker is going for something huge, little girl. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just be careful, Uncle Jason. I mean, we're immortal but limbs don't grow back."

Jason laughed. He then got up and grabbed the rope. "I'll have to move you to my 'workout' warehouse."

Meygan got up and turned her back to her 'uncle', hands behind her.

Now, Jason watched the complete trust his 'niece' had in him. The old him would have just shot her dead. Instead, he came up behind her and wrapped the rope around her wrists, but there was just enough give to let her free herself. "Okay. Just look like you're knocked out. "He then hauled her over his shoulder rather fast and carelessly.

"Hey!" she cried. "I did get shot!"

"One-that was your fault. Two, it's got to be like this. I know he's watching," Jason warned. "So get it together or I'll kick your ass!"

Meygan mentally fumed but looked as if she was indeed unconscious. Her 'uncle' was going to get it one day.

Jason took a quick look around before leaving.

Back at Watchtower…

Virgil decided to announce his decision. "Hey, I need everyone's attention!" he called out.

Of course, everyone looked his way.

"So, Nightwing had asked me about letting my protégé Shock join the team. At first, I didn't want to. But Molly here convinced me that my son could be better than I am if he joined. And since I was part of the second team, it's kinda his birthright. So…he is. Better take care of him, Dick."

"Yes!" Billy cried. He and Virgil Jr. high-fived each other.

"It's not for me to decide," Dick told Static. "Mathen and Meygan are co-leaders of the team. They decide."

"He's on the team. On the reserve team," Mathen decided. "Meygan would agree. "You're only 12, right Shock?"

"Yeah. So?" said Virgil Jr. What was the reserve team?

"I turned 14 before I was allowed on the team," Billy told his other best friend. "The reserve team isn't bad. We see action but not nearly as much as the main team. We train more, learn out limits."

"I don't care! I'm on the team!" Shock shook Mathen's hand. "Thanks. I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't." Mathen was thrilled to have Static's son on the team. Now if he could get Kid Fate to rejoin the team…it's been years since that little fiasco happened and his loud mouth got Kid Fate mad enough to walked away from the team…

Molly hugged Virgil Jr. "I'm glad you're on the team."

"Me too!" Andrew and Virgil Jr. bumped fists.

Luna shyly waved her hand at Shock.

He smiled at her.

That was when Areina came in, a happy smile on her face. She was dragging Vincent and Brian by their collars behind her. Both were covered in taffy and feathers.

Everyone was laughing. No one wanted to ask and none of them dared to, especially when Serenity brought up the rear. She gave her husband a knowing smile.

Dick nodded. He knew right away what happened.

Wally laughed at his son. "Why were you and Vincent trying to feather us?" he asked, recalling what Vincent had said earlier.

"We knew about you and his mom waay before you said anything today," Brian said.

"We saw the night we had out Xbox 1080 sleepover," Vincent told them.

Artemis flushed scarlet at the revelation. She didn't know that Vincent noticed. But then again, Roy was his dad. He did pay attention to details, even when anyone believed otherwise.

Wally took Artemis' hand. "It's okay. I thought it was funny."

That was when a fireball sailed just passed his head and hit the wall.

"Areina! C'mon!" said Flash.

"It wasn't funny," she reminded her 'uncle'.

That was when a blackish purple vortex of cold appeared behind the gathered heroes. Everyone turned to see Raven exit the vortex. It closed behind her.

It was normal for Raven to travel that way. She did it nearly every day to train Rave for an hour or two.

The team got nervous.

Where was Meygan?

"Raven, where's my daughter?" Sereinty asked the half demoness.

"Our training was interrupted. Red Hood…retaliated from the last time the team foiled his plans. He has Meygan."

"I'm going after her," Dick declared. "Mathen, the team stays. Enjoy the party," he said, cutting off his son.

"But dad-" Mathen tried again.

"No. Red Hood's mine." Dick was mad as he left for the teleporter room to use the boom tube there.

Jason was about to get his rear handed to him…


	3. Chapter 3

A Batman Beyond Fic

Batman's Crush Part 2

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

In Pewter City…

Meygan opened her eyes. She was in a new warehouse, more rundown than the last one. Her arms were tied to the metal pillar, and the pillar was wide, making her arms hurt. The ropes on her wrists were tight and the rope pulling her arms back had a slight give. She felt the metal collar around her neck and she knew what it was- she felt the nodes on the inside of the collar. It was a shock collar. If she tried to use 'Demona's' strength, it would shock her.

Something was wrong. She felt it in her bones.

She looked around to get her bearings.

The warehouse had a few missing windows so the chilled hair hit her hard. And that didn't bother her. She was always cold. There was nothing in that warehouse, other than rust everywhere on the metal, that gave away the owner.

Meygan heard the smallest of movements and she turned her head. Her eyes went wide, stark terror filling her.

Her heart stopped.

Her blood ran hot. (Her blood is already cold.)

Stalker left the shadows, grinning. "Hello, Meygan. This place brings back memories, don't it?" He started toward her.

Meygan tried to get loose at the moment. She pulled on her ropes.

Ian was quick. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to stare at him. "I'm ready for round two. What about you?"

"Screw you," she hissed.

Stalker slapped her across the face hard.

Meygan's lip was split, and the blood from her lip was sucked into her mouth and she spit it at Stalker.

Stalker struck her again in the face.

"HEY!" Jason came running up to Ian and gave him a fierce right hook, knocking the villain down. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"I was just talking." Stalker was pissed. IF he didn't need Red Hood, he'd take him out now for punching him.

"She's my prisoner! Next time, I'll just blow off body parts." Jason pulled his gun out and aimed it at Ian. "I'm considering not joining your Legion of Doom."

"Red Hood…I need you. You've done every criminal activity known to all villains! For what I need done, you're the only one I trust to get it done. I did not mean to rough up your prisoner."

Jason was smiling inside his helmet. This was what they needed. "Fine. Here's my rule: If I capture someone, they are MINE to do as I wish. Anyone touches them, I shoot off limbs!"

"Fine. You go play with her." Stalker stomped away like a child.

Jason waited until Stalker left before walking up to the heroine. "He made your lip bleed." He reached out to touch her swollen cheek. Jason wanted to go shoot off Stalker's leg or arm at the moment.

Upon contact, Meygan whipped her head away. Her face already hurt without the added pressure of her 'uncle's' hand.

"You do know I plan to destroy the League and all you kids," Jason told her, getting into character.

"If you could, then you wouldn't be breathing," Meygan retorted. "Take my collar off and let's go a few rounds," she dared him.

Even though no one could see his face, Jason was shocked. Meygan wanted to go a few rounds with him. He didn't know if it because he had reopened the bullet wound in her arm and it hurt like hell or if she felt like Stalker was just hiding somewhere and was watching them. So hell, he felt like that too. "Looks like you need an attitude adjustment." He pulled out his .22 and shot her in the leg, the outer left thigh.

She screamed. Meygan sagged in the ropes, in pain.

Jason felt guilty.

_Crap._

That wasn't a good thing.

Meygan's voice entered his mind. _'It's okay. He's in the rafters, watching. No guilt, Uncle Jason.'_

Red Hood felt better. Meygan understood.

That was when a Wing-Ding (1) sailed at Jason and the Bat-trained villain leaped away and it hit the floor where Jason had been standing.

Dick landed in front of his daughter. He took a glance back and saw his oldest girl in pain, panting as her leg bled unchecked.

Nightwing turned around and met a straight up kick to his jaw and Dick fell back. He rolled away from Jason's kick but he caught the third one and flipped his 'brother' onto his back as Dick flipped back to his feet.

Jason did the same. "I was wondering when you'd show up, Nightwing."

"Why are you stateside, Red Hood? I told you not to come back!"

That was news to Meygan. She had no idea that her dad tangled with her 'uncle.' NO wonder he wasn't thrilled to be stateside again.

"I missed you. Thought we could go another round."

"And my daughter?"

"I had to get your attention somehow."

Meygan winced. Her uncle was so a villain sometimes. She knew he'd been one for decades but this was…wasn't what she expected to hear.

Dick was pissed. He swung.

Jason blocked and countered.

Dick did the same.

The grunts and slaps of fists and feet echoed as the years melted away and the two were in the Batcave training Bruce's unrelenting eyes: Dick was the first Robin and Bruce's favorite and Jason was the street kid Bruce wanted to help. The two fell back into their rivalry, as if the last several decades didn't happen.

Meygan raised her head to watch her dad and 'uncle' fight.

Back at Watchtower…

Kaldur'ahm came in, carrying Molly's birthday cake with 11 candles on it. Ms. X had out-done herself. The cake was a triple-layer French vanilla and cinnamon cake shaped as a flower. A _pink_ flower. Molly wanted to wait for her dad and sister to get back but Mathen did what his dad wanted him to do-continue the party.

So they were.

Wally and Brian sung Happy Birthday to Molly the loudest, completely off-key and with burps. Molly giggled the whole time.

Molly then blew out her candles.

There were claps and Serenity cut a slice for everyone, and there was still over half the cake left! The gathered guests formed small groups as the kids were laughing loudly.

Serenity watched her two remaining children have fun. She was worried about her husband and oldest daughter.

"You know Dick's got it," Wally said to the sorceress. He spooked Serenity because she didn't see him move. "He'll save Meygs like always and they'll be back before you know it."

The granddaughter of Merlin smiled at the speedster, grateful for his words…

"I challenge you to a fight, Terry! Winner gets Molly!"

"Andrew, calm down," Billy told the winged boy.

"Andrew, listen to me! I don't like Molly that way!" Terry was backing away from an advancing Andrew.

"Should we?" Wally asked Serenity.

"Not yet."

"I've been watching you letting her hang on to you, and you never told her to stop!" Airhawk yelled.

"Now you stop right there!" Molly grabbed Andrew by the front of his shirt. Both kids were the same height so neither had an advantage. "Terry has been so nice to me, putting up with my crush on him. You're acting like a jerk right now!"

"Andrew, I don't have feelings for Molly. I'm waaaay too old for her. And, I have a girlfriend," Terry added.

"A girlfriend whom I've met," Molly added. "So, stop acting like a jerk or I'll knock you out."

Andrew was clearly surprised. So was everyone else. He pulled free from Molly's grip. "You don't fight," he told her. It was that quality, that belief in her healer's magic that made her lovable.

"I'm about to make an exception." Her arms folded, Molly glared at Andrew, then at Terry.

"Andrew…if you're that certain, then I accept. Tomorrow. In costume. 1 PM. In the training room."

"Deal." Andrew shook Terry's outstretched hand.

"Terry! Andrew! This is stupid!" Molly cried. "Fine, I'm not healing neither one of you! Stupid jerks!" Molly stormed off to her room on the space station. Luna was right behind her.

"See! You made her mad!" Andrew shouted.

"Me!? Sorry kid, you started it. This fight is pointless!"

Andrew crossed his arms.

"Guess the party's over," said Brian.

"Let's find Meygan," Vincent added.

"Wait up. You guys heard what Uncle Dick said," Areina warned them.

"Nightwing will need back-up," Kaldur encouraged.

"My dad's right," Orin told the team. "Mathen, it's your call."

Nightwing II felt the team's eyes on him. He felt the pressure, the expectation. But he never buckled. "Billy, track my dad. We'll give my dad an hour. Then we go after him."

"Your dad's going to be pissed at you," Conner warned.

"I'll deal with it."

Back in Pewter City…

The two 'brothers' were still going at it. Both of them sported injuries, bruises and small cuts. Jason had to lose his bomber jacket, it was weighing him down with weapons.

Stalker watched from the rafters as the two went at it. Red Hood was more trained, that much was obvious. The villain was old, not as old as Vandel Savage, who was still serving his life sentence in prison. But Red Hood traveled the world, causing chaos in his wake. He still hadn't heard back from Shriek or Inque, and Luthos was goofing around with his decision. He did hear from Yami, Poison Ivy's grandson. SO the young man was in. Stalker hoped that with Red Hood's experience, this Legion of Doom would be the most fearful group to date…

Dick kicked at Jason's shoulder but Jason grabbed it and elbowed the side of his knee. NIghtwing cried out, fell to the floor but used his free leg to sweep Jason's legs, forcing him to fall.

Jason and Dick flipped back to their feet and started again. _Parry, strike, strike, punch parry…_

Meygan had never seen such a battle of wills. Neither held back and both were weaponless for the moment. Meygan considered herself a decent fighter, but seeing how the two immortals were fighting, she had _so _much to learn…

Stalker decided to leave. He saw enough. Red Hood would be the enforcer of the Legion and then they could bust Deathstroke out of jail for good.

Jason knew when Stalker left-he learned to rely on other senses over the years. He dodged an incoming fist, only to get a knee to the helmet. He fell back.

It was time to go.

"Well, _Nightwing_…let's pick this up another day. You got a daughter to worry about." Jason threw down some smoke pellets.

Dick waited until the smoke cleared and Jason was gone before heading to Meygan. He pulled the collar open before removing it and then cut the ropes. She slid to the floor. Dick caught her. "Meygs?"

"I'm okay, Dad. The bullets went through." Her voice sounded weak.

Dick pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, looking into her dad's covered eyes.

"I didn't want you kids caught up in my fight with Red Hood." Dick pulled out his 'mother box' and activated a boom tube. "I'll take you straight to the Infirmary so you can heal."

"Thanks dad."

Sometime later, in Watchtower…

Molly sat in the chair next to her sister's med-bed. She had gotten out of her party dress and into dark pink jeans and a turquoise ribbed top. Her pigtails were now streaked with dark pink pieces and she kept her white ribbons in her hair. The rest of the team had stopped by to check on Meygan. She refused to speak to Andrew when he came in.

However, when Areina and Terry came by, Molly turned to Terry. "Why did you have to agree to fight Andrew?"

Terry sat down before her, wanting to explain. "You know Andrew's a quarter Thanagarian, right?" He saw Molly nod. "Well, Thanagarians were a war-like alien race. They are warriors. Protecting the ones they love is ingrained in the DNA. Andrew likes you Molly. The fact that you like me irked him. He feels like he has no chance with you unless he fights for you."

Molly's eyes widened. She didn't know that Andrew's Thanagarian blood still affected him, other than gave him wings. She liked Andrew but he was being stupid. "I do like Andrew…"

"See? So, I will fight him. But I won't be easy on him." Terry got back on his feet.

Areina smiled. Terry was a surprise. She thought he played vid games on the Batcomp all night long. When they were patrolling, that is. "Don't worry, Molly. I'm sure Andrew will survive Terry."

"I should punch you two out and end this stupid fight," Molly told the young adults.

"Molly…you don't fight," Terry reminded her.

"I'll make an exception with you two," Molly told Terry, arms crossed over her front.

Areina laughed at her cousin's expression.

Terry looked at Areina. "Don't encourage Molly," he hissed.

"I didn't say anything, did I?" Areina asked Terry.

It was Molly's turn to laugh.

Meygan moaned. The purple glow grew fainter.

"She's waking up," Molly said, getting up out of the chair.

Meygan shot up in the med-bed, eyes red as Demona showed herself, super-imposed over Meygan's features. The dual imposed girl's hands went for her neck, to check for a metal collar.

Terry and Areina backed up. They never had seen Demona before now. They weren't sure what was the right thing to do or say without provoking her.

Molly took charge. "Demona, Meygan's safe. You're safe."

Demona/Meygan looked at the youngest Greyson and nodded before Demona sunk inside Meygan and her blue eyes returned. "Sorry. You two just met Demona."

Areina and Terry nodded, too shocked to speak.

"It's okay. Demona is my last line of defense."

"From what?" Terry asked, finding his voice.

"Death. Without her, I'll die," Meygan explained. "I'll explain it all someday."

"I'm glad you're okay, cuz," Areina said.

"Thanks. I'm sore though. Might need a few days." Meygan eased herself up against the pillows. Considering that Jason only shot her twice with non-life threatening injuries, she was lucky all she had was a sore body.

"Uncle Dick was mad. He said Red Hood was messing with the wrong Robin," Areina added.

Meygan sighed. "Areina…Terry…Red Hood was once a Bat. Bruce knows more than I do. Talk to him." Meygan knew far more but it wasn't her place to explain.

"Fine. But if he clams up on us?" Terry asked her. "He's done it with us before."

"Find me. Find dad. Talk to Tim. Red Hood isn't someone you mess with."

"But you did," Terry reminded Meygan.

"Red Hood started this. I'll finish it." Meygan folded her arms around her chest, glaring the two down.

Areina got the hint. She grabbed Terry's arm and dragged him out of the med bay.

"Hey-!" Terry said before the doors closed.

Molly gave her sister a bewildered look. "Are you nuts, Mey-Mey?!"

"Hardly." Meygan slowly swung her legs over to the side of the bed. "I can't just let things be too smooth. If I didn't act normally, then they know something was up. They were trained and raised by Bruce himself."

"Dad had a collar with him," Molly told her sister.

"Sorry about ruining your birthday party," Meygan told her sister after she swore.

Molly didn't know why her sister swore.

"The collar wasn't meant to shock me. It was for show only. Hope dad doesn't realize that or the plan goes up in smoke." Meygan prayed that her dad would forget about the collar. "But Jason's in. Looks like Stalker is reforming the Legion of Doom."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Molly mused.

"Me too sis…me too…"

In Bludhaven…

Nightwing sat at his computer in his loft. He held the collar he freed Meygan from earlier in the night.

The collar was a phony.

He knew something was up. Meygan would have known it was a fake the instant Demona came to the surface. So why hadn't she freed herself and get away from Jason? Was someone else there at the warehouse, someone that he didn't notice?

On that note, why hadn't Jason shot him silly? He had plenty of chances to do it. He just stayed hand-to-hand with him. What was he trying to prove…

Wait. Was that it? Was he proving himself to someone, someone that he didn't know about? What had he stumbled upon?

There were too many questions and not enough answers. In time, he would learn those answers. But he feared that by the time he learned what was going on, it would be too late.

But first things first. He needed to talk to his eldest daughter…She had some explaining to do...

The End

(1)-the name of Nightwing's primary throwing weapons. Learned the name from Reina Grayson


End file.
